Need
by Vixenfur
Summary: My last portion of Akira's birthday fics, this time being Akira and Natsuki! A fill for the kink meme, asking for anything AkiNatsu, and something M rated was preferred ;3


His smirk, his glance, those narrow brown eyes behind panes of glass.  
Natsuki Usami was intriguing, everything about him. His hidden, rarely shown smile, his ridiculously exposed neck and collarbone. His narrow hips, thick hair covering his eyes. The way his eyebrows rose teasingly as he teased Akira, who would get nervous because he had a bad weakness of no self-control.  
_'He's tempting me.'_  
Akira narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Natsuki would smirk at him, every so often flashing him a teasing smile before turning away and swaying his hips. Akira was always taken aback, his face flushing and his eyes glued to the wonderful, brief show Natsuki would display. But why? That question irritated Akira unlike anything else, and he'd always retreat into that raincoat, hiding his face as he tried to figure out why Natsuki looked at him in that way.  
Though, before he knew it, they were alone.  
Akira stopped by the Usami family restaurant, where Sakura served him whitebait before leaving to go play with her friends, trusting him enough to eat alone with her big brother, who came downstairs and patted her on the head as she left. And with that, Natsuki flipped the sign on the door, reading 'closed.' Akira swallowed his last bite, standing and wiping his mouth, picking up his dishes.  
"I guess that means I have to leave now," Akira commented, politely placing his plates on the counter near the sink before making a few clicks to Tapioca, signaling to her that they were taking their leave. The white duck began to waddle over before Natsuki shook his head, stepping in front of Akira and wrapping his arms around the taller man's broad shoulders, that smirk spreading across his lips once more.  
Akira stopped in his tracks, eyes wide in shock and heart thumping. It was an unexpected move, one that caught Akira off guard.  
"Akira, I want you to fuck me," Natsuki said straight out, lust filling those brown eyes as he nudged his body against Akira's. Akira staggered slightly, nearly loosing his balance but recovering his stability. "Please, take me up to my room and bang me as hard as you can. I've always wanted you to..."  
"N-Natsuki," Akira responded sternly, feeling his member become hard with Natsuki's dirty words. "Do you realize what you're asking me? I'm 7 years older than-"

"I know," Natsuki cut him off, wrapping his leg around Akira's sneakily, "I know. I want a man like you to top me, someone with experience, someone with lots of inches..." Akira's face flushed red, his eyes widening in surprise before Natsuki leaned up, pressing their lips together sloppily.

Gosh, how could Akira resist such a kiss? He leaned in, quickly dominating Natsuki's mouth, tongues swirling around each other in an aggressive battle for dominance. Though, Natsuki wanted to be pinned down, but that wouldn't stop him from wanting a little fight.

Akira pulled back, gasping for breath before scooping the boy into his arms, carrying him upstairs in a hurry and pushing him to the bed, shivers raking his spine as Natsuki slipped off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt._ 'So needy.' _Akira observed with soft eyes as his shirt was pushed off, and Natsuki's eyes feasted on Akira's exposed body.

"Goddamn, you're so hot..." Natsuki was so horny he didn't even realize the words he spoke, and with flushed pink cheeks, he leaned up, kissing and licking Akira's chest. The small sensations made Akira's member harden more and more, and he moaned, gripping Natsuki's hair and tugging before sitting up and unzipping his pants, letting them sit loose on his hips as he slipped his hands under Natsuki's shirt, hands exploring his thin frame.

_'Such a pervert, a pedophile,_' Akira scolded himself before he realized that Natsuki was 18, therefore making him a legal adult..._ 'He's so skinny, he might as well be 15 or 16.'_ Natsuki squirmed under his touch, moaning and rocking his hips forwards, only pushing Akira more and more. He felt he would loose all control soon, and his logical senses were already fading away.

By the time Natsuki's pants were off and his fingers were inside, all thoughts were erased. Natsuki was begging for his entrance, Akira's cock throbbed impatiently. And within moments, they were one, rocking against each other in groans and screams. Akira would bite down, leaving large marks against Natsuki's shoulders and neck, while Natsuki scratched at his back, leaving small, stinging lines down his shoulder blades and lower back.

When Natsuki came, Akira would never forget his face. Flushed red, that small gasp as his small body shuddered and how the warmth of his seed stuck to Akira's stomach and chest._ 'Good god, so slutty, but beautiful and sexy all at the same time...'_ Akira couldn't contain it any longer, and he let himself loose as well, finding everything about Natsuki attractive. _'His eyes, his moans, his thin fingers, his messy hair.'_

He fell next to Natsuki, a mess of cum and sweat as they kissed, vigorously at first but it fell to soft, compassionate pecks on the lips, slow movements of their jaws. It was there, in that moment when their eyes met and Natsuki smiled that Akira realized he had fallen for the boy with the messy hair and uneven glasses.


End file.
